


The hard thing is . . .

by UrsulaKohl



Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh, Cyteen - C. J. Cherryh, Regenesis - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsulaKohl/pseuds/UrsulaKohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hard thing is, Ari could make Justin love her.  She's that good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hard thing is . . .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helarctos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helarctos/gifts).



The hard thing is, Ari could make Justin love her. She is that good. She doodles it, blocking out the modules at the edges of her printouts, the way she dreams green leaves and fish. They'd have a quiet party. Justin and Grant and Florian and Catlin. Drink coffee. Bright light, golden. Hold hands. Five choose two.

The hard thing is, Justin loves Ari. Startles at the thought. Startles and stills: the thought is cool on his tongue. Expects the scent of orange and doesn't find it. Breathes deep.

"The kid will work it out," he tells Grant. "Always does."


End file.
